The Doctors Daughter and Her Captain Jack
by lokisarmygeneral
Summary: AU Shocker! Jacks straight and Rose never left and TENROSE MY OTP and they have kids! K cause im paranoid
1. Birthday

"Dad, please let me take her out for a spin!" Mycky pleaded. "I'm almost 200 years old." The Doctor frowned at his daughter. "No, last time I let you drive, instead of landing us

in London; you landed us in Salem, Massachusetts!" Mycky rolled her eyes "So?" "During the Salem Witch Trials! We were almost hanged!" Rose walked in. "Let me guess, she

wants to take the TARDIS out all by herself." The Doctor nodded and walked over to his wife. "She can't even get it right with me watching." Mycky slumped against the TARDIS

door. "Fine, can I at least go visit Rosie while you get ready for the party?" The Doctor looked at Rose and sighed "Fine, be back in two hours." Mycky clapped her hands with

glee. "Yes!" She ran to the door and slipped on her dads old leather jacket, long colorful scarf, and converse. It was an odd ensemble, but time lords weren't known for their

fashion skills. As she ran out the door, the Doctor looked at his wife and places a hand on her belly. "How will we manage two, Rose?" "Don't worry, babe, we'll manage." Rose

wrapped her arms around her beautiful husband. Mycky's mind however, was far from her upcoming sibling. She knocked on the door of her best friend(who was human)'s

house. Her mom's ex-boyfriend and her namesake answered the door. "Mickey!" She yelled and hugged him. He laughed and gestured her in. "How's Rose doing Mycks?" She

laughed and said, "Round" They laughed and walked into the living room where Martha and Rosie were talking. When Rosie saw Mycky, she jumped up and hugged her best

friend" OMG Mycky, happy birthday!" They hugged and squealed like teenage girls until Martha stood up and hugged Mycky. "it's good to see you hon." She smiled and talked to

the Smiths until late. She looked at her watch "Ooh Guys, its time!" They all got up and drove to the small secluded home that the Doctor lived in wit his family when he wasn't

adventuring. They picked up Sarah Jane and her son Luke, and Donna's grandfather Wilfred. They laughed and talked and you would've almost thought they were normal.


	2. Present

She got a big surprise when she went home. Captain Jack Harkness was waiting with a present in his hand. She broke away from the group to hug him. "Jack, I'm so glad you

could come!" Jack looked around and said "Where's the party?" They all laughed and celebrated Myckenzy Tyler's 200th birthday. Even the TARDIS seemed to be celebrating.

After a while, the Doctor announced, "Presents!" She grinned and sat on the couch as everyone gave her presents. Martha, Mickey, and Rosie gave her a blue TARDIS journal

"To write your own adventures in." Wilfred gave her a beautiful telescope "To look for your own destinations." Sarah Jane and Luke gave her… "K-9!" Mycky screamed. She

hugged them and the lovable dog. Her parents gave her two gifts, "Sonic and Laser Screwdrivers! Thanks Dad!" She jumped up and embraced her parents. "OMG!" She looked

around and grinned. Her mother stepped forward with one last gift in her hand. "What is it Mum?" She opened her hand and in it laid the TARDIS key. "You must have a

chaperone, but we think that it is time." She squealed and grabbed the key. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack with a present in his hand. She took it from

his hands and opened it. It was a charm bracelet with the TARDIS, a sonic screwdriver, a question mark, a Dalek, and a cyberman head. She slipped it on and hugged him

tightly. She looked around and said "Thanks everybody, this has been the best birthday ever!" She turned back towards her dad and "So, who's my companion?" The Doctor

smiled and said "Any volunteers?" She looked around and Rosie stood up "I'm coming." The Doctor laughed and said, "Adult." Jack stood up and said "I'm a few thousand years

old, I think I qualify." Everyone looked at him except Mycky who looked at her dad. "Please Daddy?" The Doctor sighed. "Fine, if you aren't back in ten minutes, I will give you

no more chances." She yelled "YES" and started to leave. The Doctor grabbed her by her shirt and said "Cake, then cleanup, then you can go." She sighed. They ate cake and

started cleaning up. She hurried up, looking forward to her journey with Rosie and Jack.


	3. The Adventure

At last, everyone had gone home, and Mycky stood in front of the TARDIS. She opened the door and the three of them went inside. Once they were inside, she turned around and said "Where do you want to go?" Rosie grinned and said "What about the United States, I've never been there before. Mycky nodded and said "When?" This time Jack answered "Let's meet Elvis Presley." Mycky and Rosie squealed and Mycky ran to the controls. "Better hold on tight, you know how she is." They held on tight to the railing as The Doctors teenage daughter took them to see Elvis Presley in person. The TARDIS bounced around and tumbled them until they finally landed. Mycky stood up, adjusted her jacket and grabbed Rosie's arm "C'mon Allons-y!" Jack stood up and they all walked out together. She looked around and yelled "Ha beat that; I'm in the right place." She turned around and bowed, sweeping her arm out to the mansion on top of the sprawling hill. "Lady and Gentleman, Welcome to Graceland!"

…

"Why in the Heck did we have to go there?!" Rosie gasped, kneeling on the floor of the TARDIS. Mycky threw up her hands saying, "How was I supposed to know that Elvis was a robot?!" Jack was laughing, sitting on a chair by the console. Mycky glared at him and shook her head, "Let's get out of here." She ran to the console and said "Rosie, I'll take you home first." The TARDIS jumped and bounced until they landed. Mycky poked her head out the door and said, "Well, I got the right place, but let's see if I got the time right." Rosie stepped outside and smiled "Its five minutes after we left." She closed the door and began to take off. "Where do you want to go Jack?" He sighed and gave her the coordinates. She landed expertly and opened the door. "Here's your intergalactic bar Jack." He stood up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey can I tell you a story?" She looked at him confused, but sat on the steps of the console and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and said "Take off your jacket." She did and handed it to him. He looked at it a long time and then said," I know this jacket well."


	4. First Kiss

He began, "I first met your parents during the London Blitz of World War 2. Your mother was wearing a Union Jack across her chest and hanging thousands of feet in the air by a rope.' He laughed. "We quickly became friends and had many adventures. The day your father regenerated was the day I got immortality." He sobered, "I miss the old man." Mycky leaned in and hugged him. "It's cool to hear about who he used to be." Jack suddenly turned towards Mycky and kissed her. She pulled away quickly and said, "Goodnight, Jack." He stood up and grabbed her hand, "Wait, what's wrong?" She pulled away and tried to shove him out the door. "Wait!" He kissed her again, holding her against him. She pulled away again and shoved him out the door. "Goodnight Jack!" She shut the door and slumped against it. She slowly walked up and began the journey home. A tear slipped down her face and she hurriedly wiped it away. She landed and opened the door. Rose was standing there and clapped her hands when she saw her. "Seven minutes honey, I'm so proud." She hugged her mother and went to bed. Mycky sat in the dark, wondering what just happened

…

Over the next few weeks, Jack made many attempts to talk to Mycky, but she was very good at evading him. However, Christmas rolled around and Rose wanted to invite him. "Its fine and besides, everyone else is coming." She sighed. "Fine, I'll go get him." She jumped in the TARDIS and headed off to the bar where she knew she would find him. She opened the door and strode up to the bouncer saying, "Tell Jack Harkness that he needs to come with me." He nodded and went inside. He came out a few minutes later with Jack in tow. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the TARDIS. Jack jerked away and asked, "Where are we going?" She grinned. "Its Christmas back home and you're invited." She took off, laughing as Jack tumbled around, completely drunk. She landed and opened the door to the heavily decorated living room. "I got him!" She called, helping him to a guest room. She laid him down and said "Sleep it off then come back out." He stared after her, wondering what he did wrong.


End file.
